


I'm The One You Need

by Sunshinecackle



Series: Tumblr Requests - Bowers Gang [17]
Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Fluff, Gay, M/M, Slash, Yaoi, mentions of child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 04:59:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12674916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshinecackle/pseuds/Sunshinecackle
Summary: Henry knew he could always count on Vic, even when he was tired.





	I'm The One You Need

**Author's Note:**

> Another Tumblr request down! I asked for a prompt on my Bowers Gang Tumblr, Bangbangbowersgang, and ended up getting three! So, here we are at the second one. ; u; Prompt is at the end. Hope you guys enjoy!

Henry never was the same after his father’s bizarre punishments.

Vic never knew when to expect him, but he always left his window open for his lover. Tonight, apparently, it was going to be roughly midnight when Henry crawled in, flopping into bed and causing a soft grunt in his partner as he fell on him. Immediately, Vic opened up like a snapdragon, ready to envelop his crying boyfriend tight in his arms. With his ear pressed to the blond’s chest, the other teen sighed softly, just letting himself be held. 

There was no need for words, or showy exhibitions of love. Just a soft hand in his hair, petting his head, and a steady heartbeat to listen to was all he needed. It calmed his hiccupping sobs well enough, and despite being tired, Vic was doing a good job of protecting him from his thoughts. Focusing on the other’s breathing, Henry tried to focus on nothing but that while Vic’s hand traveled up and down his back. For a long time, they laid like that, until the tired blond went still and Henry found himself drifting in and out of a restless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> There we go, another request for a drabble down! I didn’t forget you guys, don’t worry. ; u; I hope you guys enjoyed!
> 
> Prompt: Hug


End file.
